


The Element Of Surprise.

by EmmaJefferson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Promos, mention of Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaJefferson/pseuds/EmmaJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpel teaches her how to fight the Darkness. Literally.<br/>Inspired by promos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Element Of Surprise.

'Faster, Emma.'

'I am trying, Gol...' - the girl presses him toward, waving her sword. 'I mean, Rumple'. She had difficulties getting used to the new world. As well as she had difficulties with the feeling of Darkness boiling inside her. Hook, who had become white and fluffy, each single time recognized his girlfriend less and less.

And Gold volunteered to help. After all it was partly his fault. 

'Physical exercises will help you to manage your inner demons,' - he reminded her every fighting lesson.

'Gotcha,' - Emma lunged, but not so agile as Rumples cross lunge. While they did it, the man pressed her to himself by sword and then laid her down on a ground. She never thought that Rumpel is so lightweight. Moreover she liked him in a noble knight costume.

He sat up on her thighs, holding his sword near the blonde’s face.

‘You were not quiet fast, miss Swan,' - he takes an official tone, but playfulness in his eyes changes everything. She pulls him to herself and merges narrow and weather-worn lips of Rum in a kiss. 

'Instead I will always have the element of surprise,' - girl declares, breaking a kiss for a moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about my grammar, if what. :-)


End file.
